Alexandra Cabot
Homicide Bureau Appeals Bureau | family = Unnamed mother Bill Hermann | precinct = 16th Precinct | title = Assistant District Attorney Bureau Chief Assistant District Attorney Executive Assistant District Attorney | occupation = Attorney | status = Alive | first = "Wrong Is Right" | last = "Learning Curve" | playedby = Stephanie March}} 'Alexandra "Alex" Cabot ' is an Assistant District Attorney on Law & Order: Special Victims Unit. She was also a primary character in the mid-season replacement series Conviction, ''where she was the Bureau Chief ADA of the Homicide bureau. Cabot is the first of the seven SVU ADAs, the others being Casey Novak, Kim Greylek, Sonya Paxton, Jo Marlowe, Gillian Hardwicke, and Rafael Barba. After an assassination attempt by the Colombian drug cartel, she spent several years in Witness Protection. In 2006, she briefly left Witness Protection to become a witness against Liam Connors, her attempted murderer. In 2009, Cabot was out of Witness Protection for three years and was contacted by Jack McCoy to reprise her role as SVU's ADA. History |thumb|250px|right]]The niece of Judge Bill Hermann, Alexandra Cabot grew up around the machinery of Law and Order and as an adult, vigorously pursued a career with the Manhattan District Attorney's Office. In 2000, she was first assigned to the Special Victims Unit to give then-Executive Assistant District Attorney Charlie Phillips an eye into the unit as they went under the Morris Commission. Phillips wanted Cabot to find any improprieties in the unit before the commission did, as the latter's findings might have jeopardized his hopes of replacing Nora Lewin as District Attorney. The SVU was later cleared of any wrongdoing, but Cabot stayed on as their ADA-liaison. Cabot's time with the SVU was notable for a high success rate, but also for her habit of leaning on certain judges (including her uncle) for favors. One judge in particular, Lena Petrovsky, went so far as to call Cabot out on her behavior after she went to Petrovsky to nullify an immunity agreement with Missy Kurtz. ( : "Damaged") In ''Conviction, Bureau Chief Cabot is engaged, and has had a fling with Deputy District Attorney Jim Steele, which was alluded to in Episode 5. Since her time as an ADA with SVU (2000-2003), Alex's ideals and the way she does her job have changed, becoming more of a "politician" – something that often angers her staff, particularly Jessica Rossi. This was shown in an episode where she offers a rapist a deal to plead to misdemeanor sexual misconduct in exchange for his testimony against a doctor committing fraud, which goes against everything she fought for on SVU. During the show's run, it was unexplained why Cabot was able to leave the Witness Protection Program which she joined in 2003 after her life was threatened a member of the Colombian Drug Cartel. In a 2009 episode of ("Lead"), in which March guest starred as Alexandra Cabot, it was revealed that the man who had threatened her life (Liam Connors) was extradited to his native Ireland, and that she had been active back in the Manhattan D.A.'s office for the past three years, which would account for her reappearance on Conviction in 2006. Cabot decided to participate in training to become an appeals executive assistant district attorney in Albany. During the time she was away, DA Jack McCoy asked Sonya Paxton to temporarily cover her case load. Cabot was so affected by the testimony of a rape victim from the Congo that she decided to take a leave of absence to join an International Criminal Court prosecuting sex crimes in war-torn areas. ( : "Witness") She appears a year and a half later to resume her job as one of the A.D.A.'s assigned to the Special Victims Unit. She later returned in the Season 13 premiere "Scorched Earth", in which Cabot is the lead prosecutor in a rape case against a man who is the favorite to become Italy's next prime minister. She is the prosecutor in seven episodes, sharing the ADA duties with Casey Novak and Bureau Chief Michael Cutter. Cabot's last episode of season 13 was "Learning Curve" in which she is aiding in the investigation of a school molestation scandal. Trivia * Cabot was once a student of Judge Barry Moredock. * Cabot served as an advocate for Tyler Blake in the custody battle Blake vs. Cook. * She believes it wrong to prosecute children, and has incidents with Elizabeth Donnelly about this issue. Similarly, she has also clashed with Donnelly on the right to privacy of women seeking help for pregnancy. ( : "Mercy") * Cabot is the only L&O character to have been a series regular, then moved down to a guest star/recurring character, then back to a series regular. * Cabot had the longest tenure with the SVU as ADA and supposedly has high conviction rates. Appearances *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' (8 seasons, 96 episodes): **Season 2: "Wrong Is Right" • "Honor" • "Closure (Part II)" • "Legacy" • "Baby Killer" • "Noncompliance" • "Asunder" • "Taken" • "Pixies" • "Consent" • "Abuse" • "Secrets" • "Victims" • "Paranoia" • "Countdown" • "Runaway" • "Folly" • "Manhunt" • "Parasites" • "Pique" • "Scourge" **Season 3: "Repression" • "Wrath" • "Stolen" • "Rooftop" • "Tangled" • "Redemption" • "Sacrifice" • "Inheritance" • "Care" • "Ridicule" • "Monogamy" • "Protection" • "Prodigy" • "Counterfeit" • "Execution" • "Popular" • "Surveillance" • "Guilt" • "Justice" • "Greed" • "Denial" • "Competence" • "Silence" **Season 4: "Chameleon" • "Deception" • "Vulnerable" • "Lust" • "Disappearing Acts" • "Angels" • "Dolls" • "Waste" • "Juvenile" • "Resilience" • "Damaged" • "Rotten" • "Mercy" • "Tortured" • "Privilege" • "Desperate" • "Appearances" • "Fallacy" • "Futility" • "Grief" • "Perfect" • "Soulless" **Season 5: "Manic" • "Mother" • "Loss" **Season 6: "Ghost" **Season 10: "Lead" • "Ballerina" • "Hell" • "Selfish" • "Liberties" **Season 11: "Hardwired" • "Users" • "Turmoil" • "Anchor" • "Quickie" • "P.C." • "Savior" • "Confidential" • "Witness" **Season 13: "Scorched Earth" • "Personal Fouls" • "Russian Brides" • "Lost Traveler" • "Spiraling Down" • "Theatre Tricks" • "Learning Curve" *''Conviction'' (1 season, 13 episodes): **Season 1: "Pilot" • "Denial" • "Breakup" • "Indebted" • "Savasana" • "Madness" • "True Love" • "Downhill" • "The Wall" • "Deliverance" • "Indiscretion" • "180.80" • "Hostage" de:Alexandra Cabot Category:Assistant District Attorneys Category:SVU Characters Category:Females Category:Bureau Chief Assistant District Attorneys Category:Crossover Characters Category:SVU Main Characters Category:Victims